1. Related Field
The present invention relates to the field of guidance systems for tracking and guiding an object, preferably a weapon.
2. Related Art
One type of known weapon system relies on firing numerous shots of unguided projectiles. This type of weapon system that lacks a guidance system suffers from the disadvantages of high risk of collateral damages, difficulties hitting maneuvering targets, need of wind compensation, and high demands on ammunition supply logistics due to the large amount of needed projectiles to achieve appropriate hit probability.
Another type of known weapon system relies on firing guided weapons, which comprises some sort of sensor means for detecting the target position. This type of guided weapon system, which have high target hit probability, suffers from the disadvantages of high cost for each weapon due to the required internal sensor means, for example a radar system, and thus a high system cost of the guidance system.
There is thus a need for an improved guidance system removing the above mentioned disadvantages.